


Camilla (der Engel von Veridon) - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [19]
Category: Dead of Veridon/Die Toten von Veridon - Tim Akers
Genre: Angel Wings, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Metallic - Freeform, Ravens, Religious Fanaticism, Steampunk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Camilla bei ihrer Wiederauferstehung.
Series: Paintings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165





	Camilla (der Engel von Veridon) - Fanart

_Ein Engel sei in die Stadt gekommen und hätte seine Hilfe angeboten. Die Erschaffer des Algorithmus hätten ihr Wissen um Mechagenetik verwendet, um den Engel von einer Krankheit zu heilen, und aus Dankbarkeit hätte sich der Engel geopfert, um der Stadt Veridon Wissen zu bescheren._

_Der Trick daran war: Die Geschichte stimmte. Abgesehen von dem Teil mit der Dankbarkeit. Die Kirche hatte diesen Engel gefangen genommen und fast zwei Jahrhunderte damit verbracht, ihn zu zerlegen, um mit den so erlangten Kenntnissen ihre Gottesmaschine anzutreiben. Und nun war der Engel frei._

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
